btsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
V (Kim Taehyung)
Kim Taehyung (Hangul: 김태형) wurde am 30. Dezember 1995 in Daegu (Südkorea) geboren. Er ist unter dem Künstlernamen V bekannt. Kim Taehyung ist Popsänger, Songschreiber und Schauspieler. V hat eine jüngere Schwester (Kim Eunjin) und einen jüngeren Bruder (Kim Jonggyu). Er machte 2014 seinen Abschluss auf der Korean Arts High School, diese besuchte er mit Jimin. Kim Taehung ist ein Mitglied der siebenköpfigen Boyband BTS (Hangul: 방탄소년단), die von Big Hit Entertainment 2013 gegründet wurde. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bandmitgliedern von BTS, die schon vor ihrem offiziellen Debüt der Öffentlichkeit bekannt waren, wurde V als siebtes Mitglied der Band erst am Tag des Debüts vorgestellt. V gehört neben Jimin und Jungkook zu den jüngsten (Maknae) der Band. Kim Taehyungs erste Songs die er für BTS mitkomponierte waren die Songs: Outro: "Circle Room Cypher" (2 Cool 4 Skool) „Hold Me Tight“ (The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Part1) und "Boyz with Fun" (The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Part1) . Im Juni 2017 veröffentlichte V im Rahmen des BTS-Festa das Lied 4 O’Clock. Dieses Lied komponierte V mit der Hilfe von RM. Kim Taehyung begann 2016 seine Schauspielkarriere mit der Nebenrolle des Seok Hansung in der historischen Serie „Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth“. Außerdem nahm V für die Serie mit Jin die Songs „Even If I Die, It’s You“ und "It's Definitely You" als Soundtrack auf. Er gewann 2018 den Preis Soompi Awards - Best Idol Actor für Hwarang. V veröffentlichte auf SoundCloud im Januar 2019 seinen ersten komplett selbst geschriebenen und komponierten Song 풍경 (Scenery). In den beiden Musikvideos zu Stigma und Singularity ist V zu sehen. Außerdem spielte er 2012 in Jo Kwon's music video „I'm Da One“ mit. Unterschrift von V: thumb|left|290px Fakten über V: *V spricht Koreanisch, Japanisch und Englisch. (Englisch lernt er mit RMs Hilfe.) *V spielt Saxophon (Sein Vater sagt, dass ein Musiker mindestens ein Instrument spielen sollte.) *V weinte als er „Miracle Insale Number 7“ sah *Jimin, sagte, das V manchmal schlimmer ist als der Maknae (Jungkook) *Sein Lieblingsfach in der Schule war Musik *V und Jimin besuchten die gleiche High School *Bevor er seinen Künstlernamen erhielt, hatte er die Wahl zwischen Six, Lex oder V. Er entschied sich für V, weil V für Sieg (Victory) steht *V debütierte fast als Rapper in BTS und nicht als Sänger. *V ist mittlerweile neben Jin einer der "Visuals". *Er hatte noch keine ernsthafte Beziehung *Sein Sternzeichen ist Steinbock *Vs Lieblingsjahreszeit ist der Herbst *Seine Stimme unterscheidet sich am meisten von denen der anderen Mitgliedern, durch ihre tiefe und raue Stimmlage. *Er hat zwei Hunde, diese heißen SoonShim und Yeontan *V belegte den 1. Platz bei "The Most Handsome Faces of 2017 ". *V liebt den Panda Express , das ist eine Schnellrestaurantkette aus den USA, die asiatisches Essen verkauft *Sein Lieblingsessen ist jede Art von Fleisch und Japchae (koreanische angebratene Glasnudeln) *Er postete Bilder mit seinem Signaturnamen Vante, einer Kombination aus seinem Künstlernamen V und Ante, sein Lieblingsfotograf Ante Badzim. *V ist sehr gesellig, er hat viele Freunde die auch Idols sind *Wenn er Bedenken hat, teilt er sie mit Jimin. *Vs Lieblingsgegenstände sind Computer, Kleidung, Schuhe, Accessoires und alles, was einzigartig ist. *V möchte seine erste Liebe heiraten und mit ihr für immer zusammen sein *Manche nennen ihn auch Alien, aber V mag das nicht. *V mag es Animes anzusehen *Er hat Höhenangst. *Sein Motto ist: "Live life coolly as much as you can," and "Since life happens only once, waking up at ease in the morning and working to your best ability is the best thing you can do." *Sein Vorbild ist sein Vater. V möchte genauso ein Vater wie sein Vater werden. Jemand der seinen Kindern immer zuhört was sie zu sagen haben, sich um sie kümmert und gut beratet was ihre Pläne für die Zukunft betrifft. Er möchte in 10 Jahren 2 Kinder (am liebsten einen Sohn und eine jüngere Tochter). *V sagt, dass ideale Date wäre ein Besuch eines Vergnügungsparks oder eines Naturparks. Und schön Händchen halten. *Sein idealer Typ ist jemand, der sich um ihn kümmert und sehr Aegyo ist. Er will jemanden, der charmant ist, Tiere und Kinder mag und weite Kleidung trägt. *Vs Spotify Playlist heißt: V's Join Me *Er sagte den berüchtigten Spruch "보라 해" (Borahae, I purple you). Dieser Satz sowie die Farbe Lila selbst haben eine große Bedeutung und sind zu einem Markenzeichen von BTS / ARMY geworden. Lila wird als eine Farbe gesehen, die auf dauerhaftes Vertrauen, Liebe und Zuneigung hinweist. Dieser Satz zeigt, wie BTS ihre Liebe und ihr Vertrauen für ihre ARMYs zeigen. *V ist seit der Vorbereitung für Love Yourself: Tear Comeback ein Lead Dancer *V ist derjenige aus der Band der am meisten isst *Er verträgt nicht viel Alkohol *V mag keinen Kaffee, aber er hat die Gewohnheit Kaffee zu machen *Er nutz jede Gelegenheit um sich seine Schuhe auszuziehen. *Er mag Hunde sehr. *V interessiert sich für bildende Kunst einschließlich Fotografie und Malerei. *V sagte über BTS: "Die Jungs kennen mich besser als meine Familie." *Ihm wird warm ums Herz, wenn Fans einen Bias haben, aber trotzdem sagen, dass ihnen alle sieben wichtig sind. Diskografie V: Solo-Songs: *2016: Stigma (Wings) mit MV *2018: Intro: Singularity (Love Yourself 轉 ‘Tear’) mit MV *2019: 풍경 (Scenery) auf SoundCloud Weitere Songs: *2014: 95 Graduation (mit Jimin) *2015: 안아줘 (mit J-Hope) *2016: It's Definitely You - Hwarang OST (mit Jin) *2016: Even If I Die, It’s You - Hwarang OST (mit Jin) *2017: 4 O’Clock (mit RM) Galerie BTS - V 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013.jpg|BTS - V promoting 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013 BTS - V O!RUL8,2_ - 2013.JPG|BTS - V promoting O!RUL8,2? - 2013 BTS - V Skool Luv Affair - 2014.jpg|BTS - V promoting Skool Luv Affair - 2014 BTS - V No More Dream - 2014.JPG|BTS - V promoting No More Dream - 2014 Weitere Bilder gibt es hier: V (Kim Taehyung) Galerie :-) Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Mitglieder